Low Blows And Side Hoes
by MasterOfAmbrollins
Summary: Roman was having a series of different attractions to Seth. This was the last straw though. Roman was gonna act on them.


The first time Roman felt an attraction to the younger man was when they were showering. They were alone, of course. People usually got the hell outta there when they see the Shield.

Dean wanted to stay back and talk to Renee, something about the business. Roman knew Dean was probably balls deep in her right now. Anyway, Roman was showering, like a normal person, when he realized he didn't bring shampoo.

Now, any normal person wouldn't care but this was Roman. He lived for his hair. He knew Seth would have some so he walked over to where he was showering. Roman didn't think it was weird. They see each other naked all the time.

"Hey, man, you have any shampoo?" Roman asks, even though he knew he didn't have too. Seth cared about his hair just as much as Roman.

"Uh, yeah, here" Seth says, bending down to pick it up. Roman licks his lips, admiring Seth's ass. Roman snaps outta it real quick. This was another guy for Christ's sake. It was another guy that had a nice round ass. Roman feels himself get aroused and quickly looks away just as Seth stands back up.

"Here, ya go" Seth says, smiling. Seth holds out the shampoo bottle and Roman takes it a little to fast.

"Uh, thanks" Roman says, quickly. He walks back over to his shower head. Roman tried to tell himself that his body betrayed him and it was just because it was an ass. Not because he was gay...

The second time it happened freaked Roman out even more. They were practicing a few moves, without Dean. Roman soon realized the arousal only happens when they're alone. Anyway, they were practicing and they soon finish the match. Roman goes to help Seth up but quickly stops himself, gasping at the sight.

Seth was on his knees, staring up at Roman. His hair was all messed up and his cheeks were pink, almost red. Roman feels himself get aroused again, looking away from Seth. It didn't help at all cause Seth was breathing so heavy, Roman's hand comes down quickly on his groin, trying to hide his growing erection.

Seth scoots closer to Roman, innocently. He didn't know what he was doing to Roman.

"You okay, Ro?" Seth asks, concerned. Roman was gonna answer but Seth places his hands on Roman's hips. Roman was just about to pull his pants down and shove his dick in the younger boys mouth. He knew he couldn't though.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Roman finally says, wiping some hair outta Seth's face. Seth even looked cute with sweat all over him.

"I have to go" Roman says, quickly, breaking outta Seth's grasp. Roman leaves the ring room without another word, never looking back...

The last straw though, was when Seth climbed into Roman's bed. It wasn't unusual. Seth would always come to Roman's room when he had nightmares. But this specific time, it was different. Seth was half-naked and he smelled way to good.

Roman wraps his arm around Seth's bare waist, pulling him closer. Seth smiles when he feels Roman's cock against his ass. Seth pushes back, grinding on Roman. He played it off innocently. He always did. He knew exactly what he was doing to Roman.

"Seth" Roman says, moving Seth's hair to one side.

"Mmm" Is all Seth says. Roman lightly pressing his lips to the back of Seth's neck, who tenses up.

"You're so warm" Roman says, his lips brushing Seth's neck after every word.

"I hope" Seth says, smiling at his little inside joke. Roman rolls his eyes, smiling at Seth's lame joke probably he only understood. Roman's slowly twirls circles on Seth's stomach.

"Seth we need to talk about this. About what's going on between us." Roman says, lightly kissing the back of Seth's neck.

"What's there to talk about? I like you. You like me." Seth says, shrugging. Roman frowns, pulling completely away from Seth. It was his turn to frown, turning to face Roman.

"What do you want toi talk about?" Seth asks, trying to hide his annoyance. He didn't do a good job and Roman was starting to get annoyed. Seth slowly trails his hand to Roman's boxers, dipping his them.

"Don't do that." Roman demands, pulling Seth's hand outta his boxers. Seth groans, not sexily either. It was more like the annoyed groan.

"What?" Seth asks, whining.

"What are we doing right now?" Roman asks. Seth was annoyed. Isn't he the one that always gets yelled at for asking too much questions?

"What do you mean? We were about to have sex." Seth says, agitated. Roman gives him a "Really?" look.

"That's just it. If we have sex. Things are never gonna go back to the way they were. It's gonna be so awkward between us." Roman says, making Seth smile a little.

"That's just it! This isn't a one time thing. This can be like our dirty little secret." Seth says, tucking a piece of loose hair behind Roman's ear.

"Are you sure?" Roman asks, unsure himself.

"Of course baby. I promise." Seth says, nodding.

"Alright." Roman says, before Seth lightly kisses him. Roman had to get used to this. Did he really wanna be Seth's dirty little secret? It made him feel like a slut. Roman had a wife for Christ's sake and he was another guys bitch! Roman wasn't to worried about that. He was more worried on what would happen if they ever broke up. What would happen to the Shield? Roman forgot about the worrying and just focused on Seth's amazing mouth. He's never gonna get tired of this though...

**So this was kinda Short. I was kinda unsure about making Roman seem like the sub. I really hope you liked this story. Reviews are great by the way. If you did like this story, check my other stories out. Thank you 3 -MOA**


End file.
